This invention relates to a data buffering mechanism for a data processing system. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a mechanism for buffering data between an originator entity and a recipient entity eg between two processes.
It is known to provide a buffer to allow communication of data from one process to another without explicit synchronisation of the processes.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel buffering mechanism which is efficient in its operation and which is potentially expandible to provide any defined size of buffer.